Storm Hawks Season 3 Episode 4 The Return of the Stratosphere
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Ravess wants revenge on Cyclonis for her banishment and only Aerrow and Piper can stop her. AerrowxPiper hints in this adventure.


Storm Hawks Season 3 Episode 4 The Return of the Stratosphere

Aerrow and Piper had heard reports that Ravess had somehow got to the Far Side as she sets up some new weapon.

"You men prepare our space vehicle to get our new space weapon and destroy Cyclonis once and for all." Cackled Ravess.

"Yes Commander." Said a Talon that didn't serve Cyclonis.

"We have to stop her." Said Aerrow and Piper.

Soon got their own little vehicle ready.

"Coming with me?" asked Aerrow.

"Yeah." Said Piper. "I feel better doing missions with you."

Soon they lifted off and found Ravess's ship fly into the Stratosphere.

"Ready to board Ravess's ship." Said Aerrow.

Then Piper saw something.

"AERROW LOOK OUT!" she cried and she grabbed Aerrow before Ravess set off her crystal lasers.

"Nice try Aerrow and Piper but I won't let you stop me this time." Cackled Ravess over a Tannoy. "And also once I've killed Cyclonis you two along with everyone who stands against me will die."

"Hey mean and purple hair didn't your mother tell you revenge doesn't solve anything?" asked Aerrow.

"That is a load of nonsense." Said Ravess as she fired her crystal lasers even more.

"You tried Aerrow." Said Piper.

"Only one thing we can do." Said Aerrow as he set their spacecraft crash into Ravess.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Said Piper.

"So do I." admitted Aerrow.

Soon their spacecraft crashed into Ravess's but only did 7 big scratches.

"Nice try Storm Hawks but not good enough." Cackled Ravess. "Captain take them to the brig."

"Got it!" said the Talon Captain grabbed Aerrow and Piper and placed them in the brig. "Have a nice ride on your way to destruction."

"NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW WITH THIS WEAPON I CAN HOLD EVERY TERRA AND OTHER PLACE ON EITHER SIDE OF ATMOS HOSTAGE!" cackled Ravess.

In the brig.

"Aerrow I was wondering why did you insist we die together?" asked Piper.

"I—I you see you're very dear to me without you in this world I would be nothing." Said Aerrow as he held Piper's hand.

"That's sweet Aerrow." Smiled Piper and she showed she had the camera. "After we have done this mission we can take photos of Atmos and the other parts of space."

Aerrow smiled and they got their weapons and destroyed the lock.

"Now to end Ravess's scheme." Said Aerrow.

"Binding ready." Said Piper.

"What the heck?" asked a Talon Guard. "ALERT PRISONERS ESCAPED!"

Then Aerrow and Piper knocked him out.

"I see something over there and it doesn't look like Atmos." Said Aerrow and Piper nodded.

"I got to get this." Said Piper and she photoed the planet that was about 1000 miles away from Atmos.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING?!" asked Ravess.

"Ma'am they have found something over there." Said a Talon Lieutenant.

"WHAT?!" asked Ravess.

Then Aerrow and Piper bashed 17 of the Talons on the ship.

"LIKE I SAID WHAT?!" screeched Ravess.

"More like you screeched it." Said Aerrow.

"DON'T INSULT ME!" yelled Ravess.

"He just did." Said Piper as she and Aerrow glowed blue.

"Huh what the blooming heck?" asked Ravess.

"Something you wouldn't understand." Said Piper. "Lightning strike!"

"HA!" called Aerrow and they blasted the controls and Ravess growled as the crystal laser went out of control. "Oops." Gasped Aerrow.

"AT least I shall have the pleasure of putting you on my miserable." Said Ravess.

Then Aerrow and Piper blasted Ravess's bow and arrow with their blades and staff.

"Take a giant step for Atmos kind." Said Aerrow in a joking sort of tone and winked at Piper.

"Lightning Strike!" called Piper as Aerrow blasted Ravess into space.

"I WILL BE BACK!" cried Ravess.

"We'll see her again." Said Piper and Aerrow nodded. "Let's get the remains of our shuttle to stop the laser."

"Agreed." Said Aerrow soon they used the Binding to make the shuttle to destroy the crystal laser.

Soon they got the shuttle into the middle of the Stratosphere where Ravess's spacecraft was and their shuttle blew up it also destroyed the crystal laser and Ravess's shuttle.

"Cool plan Pi you're the best girl on Atmos and this side of space." Smiled Aerrow as he hugged Piper.

"Thanks." Smiled Piper as she did more photos of space. "Aerrow I-"

"Don't say it not yet Pi we'll disguise our future once Cyclonis is gone agreed?" asked Aerrow.

"Ok." Smiled Piper as they continued hugging before sending a call for help.

Fade Out


End file.
